1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid heating apparatus, more particularly to a liquid heating apparatus of the type which includes a pulse combustion burner mounted to a liquid vessel to heat an amount of liquid such as cooking oil or other fluid medium stored therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Publication No. 62-125808, a conventional liquid heating apparatus of this type includes a pulse combustion burner the combustion chamber of which is secured at its inlet end to a side wall of an open top liquid vessel and the air-fuel mixer head of which is fixedly mounted to the inlet end of the combustion chamber through the side wall of the vessel to supply a mixture of gaseous fuel and air into the combustion chamber. The pulse combustion burner is provided with a spark plug which is mounted on the side wall of the vessel to ignite the mixture in the combustion chamber. In such an arrangement of the combustion burner, the combustion chamber is directly in contact with the side wall of the vessel without any intervention of liquid. As a result, the side wall of the vessel is extremely heated at a high temperature during pulse combustion of the mixture to cause overheat of the mixer head and the spark plug.